


Easing Tension

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ...Its smut, A friendly massage, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Smut, That becomes even more friendly, head job, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam gives Theo a friendly massage... then an evenFriendlierone.Shameless smut tbh.





	Easing Tension

There’s popcorn and skittles spilled across the bed and floor of Liam’s room. His elbow is knocking into Theo’s with every jerk of his hand, groans and whispered curses falling from distracted lips. Liam’s homework is sitting over on his desk begging him to do it but just the thought makes him want to bang his head against the wall repeatedly.

Senior year is slowly killing Liam... much the same way Theo is killing him right now in the video game they are playing after he snipers Liam yet again. _The camping little shit._

“Damn it,” Liam huffs and drops the controller onto the floor as he flops backward, the bed cushioning his head after his sixth death in a row. “You’re such a cheating asshole.”

“I didn’t cheat, you’re just a sore loser, Dunbar,” Theo says twisting his head to the side to look down at Liam from the corner of his eye, there’s a smirk playing in his lips that frustrates Liam.

He has no idea how Theo managed to get so good at this game when he had never even played it before last month. He wonders if Theo’s been playing it in secret while Liam’s at lacrosse practice. He makes a face at the chimera and nudges him in the side with his knee. “Am not.”

“You are and you know it,” Theo says as he turns back to face the tv, one of his hands raising up to rub at the back of his neck. “You snapped the other disc in half because you kept losing at it.”

 _No,_ Liam thinks grumpily. _I snapped it in half because you kept laughing at me losing at it_

He rolls his eyes and ignores Theo’s words in favor of asking him how works been, his eyes watching Theo’s hand rub up and down the back of his neck.

“It’s good, I like it,” Theo admits, his scent taking on a happy undertone that makes Liam bite back a smile. “I just didn’t realize how much running around it would involve.”

Liam hums as he recalls Theo’s frazzled appearance on his first day of work at the cafe downtown. It had been oddly cute to see the chimera so thrown off his game as he rushed around trying to remember everyone’s orders and not drop hot plates of food. Liam pushes himself upright, pulling his legs up beneath him as he scoots behind Theo and reaches out to grip the chimera’s shoulders.

He moves his hands slowly, digging his fingers in deep and kneading at the skin as he thinks. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Theo that draws Liam from his thoughts. He blinks in surprise as he stares at where his hands are and what they’re doing.

“Um,” he says awkwardly. He’s used to doing this for Mason when his best friend has been hunched over the computer for too long, used to drawing out the ache and massaging away the knots.

Theo is rigid beneath his moving hands, Liam pushes at a knot in the muscle gently. Once, twice and then decides maybe it’s best to pull away but before he can there’s a tiny whine that slips through Theo’s lips. The sound cements Liam in place as Theo’s head tips forward giving him more access to the back of his neck.

Liam swallows thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. Slowly, he shuffles closer, his knees on either side of Theo’s hips and moves his hands a little harder against Theo’s shoulders to work out the kinks.

He focuses on the movements of his hands, up and down, fingers rubbing tiny circles. It’s slow and easy except when Theo starts to make little sounds of pleasure that sends Liam’s fingers and heart stuttering.

The scent of arousal hangs heavily around them and Liam flushes in embarrassment. He hopes Theo doesn’t comment on it. He’s pretty sure it’s not okay to get hard while giving your friend a massage. He pushes harder on a knot in Theo’s right shoulder and sucks in sharply when Theo moans, his eyes falling closed as he tries to compose himself.

Wait, Liam pauses, his hands falling still. He breathes in deeply again, scenting at the air carefully. The smell of arousal is familiar and yet not at the same time.

_Oh_

_Theo is the one who’s aroused_

Liam’s hands grip tightly at Theo’s shoulders, he can feel the chimeras heartbeat through the hot skin, it’s a touch faster than normal. Neither of them speaks as Theo tangles his hands in the sheet beneath them, Liam’s pulse thrums in his ears to loud for him to hear anything else.

Liam’s mouth parts, but no words come out. He feels like he should say something, but he doesn’t know what and honestly, it’s probably better that way. He usually ends up saying something stupid in situations like this. He closes his mouth and licks nervously at his lips. Then, he moves his hands. Slowly, oh so slowly, he moves them around to Theo’s chest, the pads of his fingers brushing along Theo’s clavicle as he leans in closer, his own chest resting against Theo’s back.

He holds his breath as he drags his hands down the smooth skin of Theo’s chest, his fingers caressing over the chimera’s nipples earning him a sharp inhale. He pauses there, his nails flicking over the buds, back and forth until he draws out a needy whine that rocks Liam right to the core. His hands tremble on Theo’s skin.

There’s a combined swirl of scents between them; nerves and arousal, the aroma intoxicating and heady. It clouds Liam’s head with want. Liam scoots even closer, his front flush with Theo’s back now, his knees digging into the sides of Theo’s thighs as he slides his hands farther down Theo’s chest towards the loose grey sweats he sleeps in.

Theo’s hard, his cock tenting the soft material of his sweats. Liam hesitates only a second before running his fingers over the wet spot, his touch light and teasing. Theo groans, his head tipping back to rest on Liam’s shoulder exposing the long line of his throat.

“Liam,” he moans in frustration, lifting his hips ever so slightly so that he can grind into Liam’s hand. “Please?”

Liam drops his head onto Theo’s shoulder and breathes in his scent. “Fuck,” he whispers shakily as he slips his hand down the front of Theo’s sweats. His hand brushes against hot skin, his fingers playing gently with the sticky head. “Theo.”

He turns his head to the side and mouths along Theo’s neck, sucking a bruise into the salty skin as Theo whines and bucks against his hand. He drags his mouth up Theo’s neck to the chimera’s ear. “You sound pretty when you moan Theo,” he whispers swiping his tongue along the shell of his ear.

He grips Theo’s cock and pumps his hand slowly, pausing minutely to swipe along the sticky head and drag the precum down the sides to slick his movements. Theo shivers against him, his ass dragging against Liam’s cock and Liam moans at the feeling. He rocks his hips against Theo chasing the friction.

“Liam,” Theo whimpers, head tilting to the side, encouraging Liam to nuzzle at his neck, so he does. He noses gently and then licks, his tongue running along the prominent vein all the way up to his jaw where he places a soft kiss. Theo turns his head, his eyes catching and holding Liam’s. They’re bright green and pleading.

Liam’s breath is sucked from his lungs as Theo reaches up and tangles a hand in his hair to drag him closer and kiss him. The chimera’s mouth opens under his, allows him inside to taste and explore. Theo sucks on his tongue and Liam moans against his lips, his hips and hands faltering as he loses himself in Theo’s mouth.

Theo pulls away, his lips just barely brushing against Liam's, his hips arching up to thrust into Liam's slackened grip. "Faster, please, Liam."

Liam loves the way his name sounds coming from Theo’s lips, needy and desperate. He nips sharply at Theo’s bottom lip, his eyes fluttering open. Theo is beautiful like this, his mouth slightly parted and his cheeks flushed with arousal. He presses one last kiss against Theo's lovely mouth before pulling back. Liam shifts his legs, spreading them farther apart so that he can lift himself to his knees and grind harder against Theo’s ass and the line of his back. He moves his hand faster as he drags his mouth back down to Theo’s neck.

“You're so pretty, Theo,” Liam pants into his skin, his teeth scraping along the tendon.  Theo groans, his fingers tightening in Liam's hair. "Are you going to come for me?"

“Yes,” Theo’s voice is nothing more than a breathy whine as Liam quickens the pace of his hand, his thumb flicking teasingly at the slit of Theo’s cock as he grinds his own against Theo’s ass. He’s so close, his hips and hand moving frantically the rhythm sloppy.

“Then, come for me Theo,” Liam demands softly and bites down onto the back of Theo’s neck, his teeth sinking into the skin.

Theo moans, loud and long and Liam prays that his parents don't hear it as Theo comes, his hot release coating Liam's hand and the inside of the chimera's sweats.

Liam strokes Theo lazily through his orgasm, his thumb flicking beneath the head until Theo shivers from over sensitivity and bats at his hand. Liam slips his hand carefully from Theo’s sweats, it’s wet and sticky with release, he thinks about wiping it off on his sheets but Theo grips him by the wrist before he can. The chimera brings Liam’s hand up to his face, his mouth running over the skin of his palm before he swipes the flat of his tongue across it and sucks Liam’s fingers between his lips.

“ _Theo_ ,” he says a little pitifully as Theo sucks on his fingers one by one, his tongue sliding through them as he cleans away his own come. Theo turns his head to look back at Liam, his teeth grazing at his fingertips and Liam whines at him in desperation, his cock achingly hard against the cleft of Theo’s ass. “ _Help?”_

Theo swallows thickly and Liam watches the bob of his throat as he waits for Theo to respond. Theo nods slowly, his cheeks dark. “Okay," He says, voice raspy from moaning. Theo slips off the bed and onto his knees. He grips Liam's legs and pulls him closer to the edge of the mattress and smiles coyly up at Liam as he drags Liam's pajama pants down, finally releasing Liam's aching cock.

It's red and swollen, the head sticky with precum. Theo stares down at it hungrily, his green eyes burning as he runs his hands up and down Liam's bare thighs. Slowly, he leans down, his tongue flicking out to lap at the head and tentatively lick away the cum gathered at the slit. He hums lightly and then dips down lower to drag his tongue from the base to the tip, following the prominent vein beneath Liam's skin. He swirls his tongue around the tip and then wraps his lips around the head and sucks.

"Fuck," Liam breathes, the sight makes him lightheaded, his eyes going wide as he tries to take everything in. He reaches out and clumsily tangles his fingers in Theo's hair, careful to not pull too hard. Taking it as encouragement Theo bobs his head, taking in as much of Liam's cock as he can without choking. He moves his head languidly, pausing minutely to suck at the top before dipping down lower, his tongue dragging along the underside as he goes. It’s too much for Liam, he’s already too close.

" _Theo,"_ He stutters out in warning, trying to pull the chimera away from his cock. “Theo, I'm going to come."

Theo looks up at him, his eyes meeting Liam’s. Liam’s never seen something so provocative as the way Theo looks as he stares up at him with his mouth wrapped around Liam’s cock. Theo hums lightly like he’s giving permission as he bobs his head faster, his hand gripping at the base of Liam's cock and pumping what his mouth can't reach.

"Oh my god,” Liam whispers, and brings his hands away from Theo's hair to cover his own mouth as he comes, his moans muffled by his fingers.

Liam whimpers, his eyes fluttering back open though he has no idea when they closed. There’s come and saliva on Theo’s face, but he doesn’t seem to care as he laps gently at Liam’s cock. He pushes softly at Theo's head, moving him away so that he can slide off the bed onto the floor in front of the chimera, his ass partially in Theo's lap, his legs on either side. He sucks in a deep breath, his heart pounding away in his chest like he's just run a marathon. The room smells like sex and buttery popcorn, it’s a strange combination but Liam thinks it’s his new favorite smell. Theo wraps one arm around Liam's back and pulls him closer, their chests flush together, rising and falling in tandem. 

"Wow," Liam says and Theo snorts out a quiet laugh, a soft smile on his face as he wipes at his chin with the back of his hand. 

"Yeah," Theo leans in close, his mouth brushing against Liam’s, and Liam can taste himself on Theo’s lips as they share a sloppy kiss. “ _Wow._ "


End file.
